You'll always be King to me
by Aurorasaur
Summary: Yusei watched as Jack and Crow left to begin their Pro-dueling careers. He didn't want them to go especially Jack. What happens when Jack realizes his feelings and comes back. [ sorry if it is poorly written ] /Yugo and Rin make an appearance cause why not xD\\


Yusei watched from the sides as Crow and Jack got their things together about to head out. He wore his signature jacket and the usual attire he normally wore. The two were leaving to go across the seas to start their Pro-dueling careers. He had the chance to go with them but he decided to stay back in Neo Domino to try to change the future that Z-one had showed him. He felt he had more of a purpose here than anywhere else. Jack and Crow tried to get him to join them but he declined each time and he knew he couldn't just ask them to stay since they had their own dreams and paths to follow now. Not only them; but Akiza and the twins were leaving as well. Akiza was going abroad to study to become a doctor while the twins were going to go live with their parents. He sighed as he didn't want this to happen. He wanted them to stay; especially Jack. The male he had fallen in love with despite his. . .attitude. But he couldn't stop them from going so he kept his mouth shut. Once everything was packed and the two were ready to go they walked over to Yusei.

" That's everything." Crow said as Yusei leaned away from the wall and nodded, " We're gonna miss ya Yus." He said as he hugged Yusei tightly, " Make sure to watch us win on Tv." He said.

" I will." Yusei said; with sadness darkening his dark blue eyes. Jack saw the look in his eyes but once Yusei saw he turned away.

" Especially me Yusei. I'll win every duel and become king!" Jack said as Yusei smiled.

" Of course you will Jack." Yusei said.

" Are you sure you don't want to come?" Crow asked looking at the Raven.

" I'm sure Crow I want to stay here I got things I need to do." Yusei said.

" Just make sure to eat and sleep; you always stay up all night and rarely eat. I'll try to have Kiryu come by and check on you to make sure." Crow said.

Yusei crossed his arms and sighed, " I'm not some child Crow I can take care of myself." He said as Jack kept looking at him, " I'll be fine I promise." He said looking at Jack and Crow, " Now you might want to head out so you don't miss your plane." He said.

" Yusei. . .I can see that sad look on your face." Jack thought before Crow turned to walk onto his Duel Runner. Jack looked at Yusei one last time before walking over to the Wheel of Fortune and got on. Crow waved farewell before revving up the engine and riding off. Jack stayed as Yusei walked over to him.

" Got something to say?" Yusei asked, " You might want to head out." He added as the blonde looked at him.

" No, just make sure to watch me become King." Jack said as Yusei chuckled.

" Jack, you'll always be King to me." Yusei said as Jack blushed before revving up the engine and taking off. Yusei watched his disappear into the horizon and sighed before making his way to the now empty garage. He looked around only seeing the Yusei Go in it's spot. He didn't even feel like working on his Duel runner today. He walked to Crow's and Jack's old bedrooms and sighed seeing they were empty.

" Yusei." He heard and turned to see Martha standing there. The woman was his foster mother and she held sadness and worry in her eyes. He walked down the stairs and met up with the woman, " Are you ok?" She asked.

" Of course I am Martha I mean i'm happy for them, all of them." He said, " They're following their dreams."

" I can tell when you're lying Yusei." She said crossing her arms. He sighed and sat on the couch with her sitting beside him, " Come on tell me."

" I guess apart of me wanted them to stay. We've always been together, but I can't stop them from leaving." Yusei said leaning back in the couch.

" Now you're regretting on not going with them I suppose?" She asked.

" No, I decided to stay here in the city to try to do what I can. I got upcoming projects that will help the city; help Satellite as well. . .I regret on letting him leave. Without knowing that's all." He said as she hugged him tightly.

Two years passed and Yusei becamed famous for his projects that helped Satellite and Neo Domino prosper. He had adopted two kids; the two kids names were Yugo and Rin. He had moved out of Poppo Time and gotten himself his own place that was huge; thanks to the money he has earned from his job. It had a big garage for him to be able to work on his, Yugo's and Rin's Duel runners. Now 22 years old Yusei spends most of his time riding with Yugo and Rin, fixing up everyone's D-wheels. He would take some time to watch Crow and Jack with their Pro-dueling but end up either turning it off or leaving the room when Jack would appear. Yugo and Rin never understood but they knew that it was difficult because Yusei missed the two greatly. Him and Crow had kept in touch writing letters from time to time but with Yusei's work he couldn't always reply that fast. Akiza tried to keep in touch but him normally ignored her because she would always confess her love to him and he didn't want to tell her he didn't feel the same way; but he wrote once and she had told him she was doing good in school and was gonna be coming back to Neo Domino once she was done with school. Leo and Luna usually called on video calls to make sure he was doing ok and that she was in college and Leo was gonna be a Pro-Dueler just like Crow and Jack. Yusei would congratulate them then sign off so he could go back to work. He was working on Yugo's Duel Runner when said boy ran down the stairs with the phone.

" Yusei phone." Yugo said.

" Who is it? Work?" He asked.

" No it's Crow." Yugo said as Yusei sat up and wiped his face off before taking the phone.

" Hello?" He answered, " Hold on Crow." Yusei said before looking at Yugo, " Take it around the block for a test drive if it acts up come back." He said as the boy nodded and grabbed his helmet and got on his bike and took off, " Sorry Crow, I was fixing Yugo's bike." Yusei apologized.

" Don't worry about it. How are you doing?" Crow asked, " And who's Yugo?"

" I'm doing good. and Yugo's the kid I was telling you about. I adopted him and Rin." He explained.

" Oh yeah, I remember now. Now maybe i'll get the chance to meet them." He said.

" Huh?" Yusei asked confused.

" I'm retiring from Pro-dueling. I'm giving my spot in the team to Leo and i'm coming back to Neo Domino." Crow said.

" That's great to hear." Yusei said.

" Yeah and I was wondering. . ." Crow said.

" Of course Crow, I got an extra room for you here at my place." Yusei chuckled as he could tell Crow was grinning.

" Thanks Yus! I should be there by tomorrow." Crow said.

" Alright." Yusei said, " How did Jack take it?" Yusei asked.

" Well he told me I was angry because I keep losing to him. But that ain't it; he just wants to make me mad that's all." Crow said.

" How. . .is he?" Yusei asked.

" Same ol' same ol'." Crow said.

" He hasn't even tried to contact me so I don't know other than what I see on Tv." The raven said as Yugo came back and parked his bike, " How was it?" He asked the boy.

" It still acting up." Yugo told him.

" I'll have to look at it later Yugo." He told the boy who nodded and went to sit on the couch, " Sorry."

" It's fine and he hasn't once contacted you over the two years!?" Crow asked angerily, " Why when I get my hands on that asshole!" He growled.

" Crow, Crow it's ok. I just guess he has better things to do. I'm busy most of the time anyway with work, the kids and all." He said.

" Yusei. . ." Crow said.

" Listen I gotta go fix Yugo's bike. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he hung up and put the phone on the dial, " Listen guys so Crow's gonna be living with us." He said.

" Is he giving up on Pro-dueling?" Rin asked.

" Yes only because he's giving another duelist a chance at his dream. Leo remember him? He's gonna be taking Crow's spot. I'm gonna be meeting up with him tomorrow to pick him up." He explained.

" Ok." Yugo and Rin said.

" Now i'm gonna go back to fixing up Yugo's bike. If anyone calls; other than my work, then tell them i'm busy at the moment." He said as they nodded.

Crow looked at his phone and put it down onto the table. He looked over to the people who were moving his things into the truck. He had one more thing to do before heading back to Neo Domino. He couldn't stand how sad Yusei sounded on the phone and it was thanks to that asshole Jack Atlas. Crow always made sure to keep in touch with Yusei to make sure he was eating and sleeping. When he figured out that Yusei had adopted those kids that they would make sure he was eating and sleeping and Kiryu always told him that he was doing good. That he was famous now; earning awards for his work and makign Neo Domino and Satellite better for everyone.

He looked over to the movers, " I'll be back just go ahead and take them to the plane and keep it waiting for me to return." He said as they nodded and he drove off. He drove to the fancy hotel Jack stayed in while he was in Norway. He got off his bike and walked into the hotel automatically getting recognized. He walked up to the counter where the lady stood, " Can you tell me what room is Jack Atlas's?" He asked.

" Of course. It's room 303 on the top floor." She said.

" Thank you." He thanked before walking to the elevator and walked inside. He pressed the bottom to the top floor and it began moving up. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot angerily. He couldn't believe Jack had done that to Yusei. He knew Yusei loved Jack, but Jack was too full of himself to even care. He heard the elevator ding letting him know he has reached the floor. The doors opened and he walked out; walking down the hall to Jack's door. He knocked on it waiting for the blonde to answer. The door was opened and Jack stood there without his white coat he always wore.

" What Crow?" Jack asked.

" You asshole." Crow said walking inside the room closing the door behind him, " Where the hell do you get off?" He growled.

" What are you talking about?" Jack asked, " If you're here because of what I said; I don't apologize. You're leaving because I beat you like always-" Jack said as Crow walked up to him and punched him in the face, " What the hell!?" He growled.

" I don't care about me and this isn't about me. This is about Yusei!" Crow said as Jack looked at Crow, " I just got off the phone with him; because I was asking him if I could stay at his place and he was asking about how you were and everything. He told me that you haven't even tried to contact him in the two years we've been dueling. Do you even know all the stuff he's done or that he moved out of Poppo Time? The awards he's gotten for his work or that he adopted two kids!" Crow said, " He was nice enough to ask how you were doing and you can't even do that for him. Damnit Jack didn't you know he loves you!?" Crow snarled.

" He what?" Jack said, shocked.

" He loves you. He never wanted us to go, but he bit his tongue cause he didn't want to stop us. He wanted to tell you how much he loved you but he didn't! Martha called me after that day and told me that she talked to him soon after we had left. She was so sure he would become depressed because he never told you and because we all left. He was so he went to Crashtown and stayed with Kiryu for awhile until he felt better to come back and went back to work." Crow said, " I don't see how he loved you." He added before walking out leaving Jack alone.

The next day Yusei went out to go meet Crow at the airport. When the Blackwinged duelist saw him he threw his stuff down and ran to hug his best friend. Yusei hugged him back before pulling away and smiled.

" Damn you've kind of gotten taller Crow." Yusei laughed.

" Ugh not you too." Crow said.

" Come on i'll lead you to my place." Yusei said, " We can catch up there." Yusei added as Crow nodded. Yusei lead Crow and the Mover's truck to his place. Once they got there Crow whistled as they got to the garage. They got of their Duel runners and walked out to the Mover's truck.

" Damn Yusei this place is big." Crow said.

" Yeah, well Neo Domino wanted to give me a good place to live after I decided to move out." Yusei said, " Your room is already ready for you to put your stuff in there." Yusei told as Yugo and Rin walked out, " Oh yeah. Crow I would like you to meet Yugo and Rin." Yusei introduced.

" Wow you're Crow in person this is so cool!~" Yugo exclaimed excitedly.

" Glad to finally meet you Crow." Rin smiled as he smiled back.

" You too Rin and you as well Yugo." Crow said when the movers finally got all of Crow's things settled in his room.

" We can order out tonight since I don't have much in the fridge to make dinner. We can go to Martha's too so you can see the kids." Yusei said Crow nodded.

" Oh I talked to Jack before I left I gave him a mouthful and when I left he was speechless." Crow said.

" What? I told you not to say anything." Yusei said looking at his friend.

" Yusei I couldn't let that slide. Jack hadn't even tried to keep in contact with you. He was gonna do what he did when he stole your Stardust Dragon and your back when he snuck out to Neo Domino. He's a dick seriously I never saw why you liked him." He said as Yusei blushed.

" W-what? I-I never did!" Yusei said.

" Then why did you always turn the Tv off or leave the room when Jack came on?" Yugo asked as Crow cocked his eyebrow at Yusei.

" No. . .fine ok I do. . .or did." Yusei said crossing his arms, " But look can we just talk about something else." He said, " Why don't we go drive to Martha's?" He suggested as the other three nodded.

Jack woke up that morning with a sigh and felt shitty. He didn't have no dueling today so he decided to stay in since it was raining. He walked over to the computer and sat in the chair as he turned it on and went to Doogle(x3 wanted to make it different). He typed in Yusei Fudo and alot of things popped up. Most of it was from the news saying he had finished his project named Fortune and many others to help make Neo Domino and Satellite better. The awards he had recieved for what he had done and that he was still considered the Turbo King in Neo Domino where he made some appearances at special events.

" Adopted two kids named Yugo and Rin who have also made appearances in some tournaments in Neo Domino." Jack read, " Damn he's done alot over the last two years." He added as he spun in his chair, " I didn't mean to not drop him, but I was thinking of only myself. I wanted to try to get over him because I didn't know if he liked me back or not." He said softly.

" Jack, you'll always be King to me." Yusei's words echoed through his mind that's when it hit him.

" Damn. . .I fucked up." He said and leaned back in his chair, " I gotta make it up to him somehow."

Yusei, Crow, Yugo and Rin made their way back from Martha's. They had went over there to show that Crow was back and stayed awhile. Yugo and Rin had went to take the kids for a ride on their bikes while Crow and Yusei stayed to talk to the old woman. She had asked about Jack once and Crow told her he was being a dick just like normal. They had a great day until it began getting dark and they headed home. They made it back and Yusei began to dial for something to deliver. They had chinese delivered and sat in the living room eating.

" So do you plan to get that old delivery job you had back?" Yusei asked.

" Probably not. I was working for Sector Security so I might see if I still have a place there." Crow said, " I mean I wasn't just gonna live here without helping out." Crow said.

" No no that's not what I meant by it Crow. Not at all." Yusei said, " I knew you was ok with that Delivery job but I didn't know if you liked the Sector Security job speaking that we didn't like them back then." Yusei laughed.

" That's true." Crow laughed.

" From what i've heard is that Trudge is retiring so he can be with his wife and child more." Yusei said, " So you could try that?" Yusei suggested.

" Maybe." Crow said as the phone rang.

" I got it." Yusei said as he sat his food down onto the table and got up to answer the phone, " Hello?" Yusei answered, " Oh yeah I'm off for the next two days. Yeah it was in the cabinet at my office." He said, " Ayami breath. I didn't take it home but i'll check in my room." He said as he walked upstairs.

" Crow how was it going against Jack Atlas?!" Yugo asked looking at Crow with excitement in his eyes.

" It was fun.~ Despite that he takes things too far. He's strong, but Yusei is stronger." Crow said, " He's actually beaten Jack twice now." Crow said.

" Yusei is strong he actually taught us." Rin said.

" Sweet. Learn from the best I would say." Crow said with a smile as Yusei walked downstairs and put the phone on the dial.

" Sorry someone from work." He said and sat back down.

" It's fine, they were just telling me that you taught them dueling." Crow said.

" Yeah they're both great duelists. They participate in tournaments all the time. Yugo has his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Rin has Uprise Synchron Pegasus." Yusei said as he began to eat once more.

" That's sweet I'll have to see you two duel sometime." The ginger said with a smile.

" Well we're gonna hit the hay." Yugo said as he got up and stretched as Rin did as well.

" Ok just put your dishes in the sink and whatever is leftover in the trash if you don't want the rest." The Turbo king said as they nodded and did so before heading up the stairs.

" It must be rough to take care of them?" Crow asked.

" Nah, not that hard; they have classes they go to during the day and they're old enough to be able to take care of themselves." Yusei explained, " They're doing better than when I first took them in. They lived on the streets when I found them really. I gave them clothes, fed them and everything they needed." He said as he laid back, " I felt like my whole life changed the day you all left you know?" He said, " I thought I would be living at Poppo Time still but when I found them I guess I decided to move out and get a bigger place for us all to live. Zora didn't need two kids bothering her especially at her old age." He said, " I really worked all the time so I could try to forget that you and Jack weren't there when I came home. It was pointless to stay home when it was just me. So after they told me to take some time off I went to Crashtown to get my mind straight. I helped Kiryu with Nico and West and Crashtown for awhile before coming back." Yusei said.

" Sorry we left Yusei. Any chance I could I wrote to you; and whenever there was something about you on the news I made sure to watch. Congrates on everything you've done for the city." Crow said, " Jack, on the otherhand, didn't do shit just worried about nothing but himself. When I came to the public about leaving he had to make a public annoucement that I was just running because he beat me all the time. Pissed me off really and I thought he was getting better when he was here in Neo Domino. But he let the fame get to him again." Crow added.

" Crow it's fine. I know you did; Leo, Luna and Akiza all tried to keep in touch with me. Akiza said when she's done with school she's coming back here; thats. . .just great. Luna is in college and Leo is starting his Pro-dueling career; from what you said he was taking your spot on your team. I couldn't stop you all from following your dreams. I chose to stay behind." Yusei said.

" Not a big fan of Akiza?" Crow laughed.

" No she's a good friend but every chance she can she tells me she loves me. I haven't told her I don't like girls or like her for the matter." He said with a sigh, " I haven't replied to her though, knowing she'll be coming back in about three years or so I don't know." He added as Crow chuckled.

" Man you look exhausted why don't you head off to bed." Crow suggested, " Your bed not the couch." He added.

" I might." He yawned, before closing his eyes and falling asleep on the couch.

" And he manages to fall asleep on the couch." Crow chuckled as he picked Yusei up and took him upstairs to his room. It was a huge bedroom with a big bed, a big dresser and a desk that had a lamp on as well as a computer. He laid the scientist into his bed; taking off his boots and jacket before pulling the covers over him and walking to the light and turning it off. He walked down the stairs back into the living room before putting their trash in the garbage and the dishes in the sink. He walked to the couch and sat before the phone rang, " Who would call this late?" He asked seeing it was Yusei's homephone ringing. He saw it say unknown on it and thought about not answering; but then he thought it was someone who worked with Yusei or even Kiryu or something. So he answered it and put the phone to his ear, " Hello?" He answered.

" Yusei?" The person asked.

" No he's asleep. . .wait a minute. . .Jack?" He asked.

" Crow? Is that you?" Jack asked.

" Yeah it's me what the hell do you want?" Crow growled in a whisper.

" Look you were right." He said.

" I don't want you. . .wait what?" Crow said as he was shocked to what Jack had just said.

" You heard me Birdbrain i'm not repeating myself!" Jack growled, " Look you were right. I completely dropped Yusei out of my life only because of my feelings for him. I didn't know if he felt that way because well I thought he loved Akiza; hell even Kiryu. I was trying to forget about my feelings for him. I didn't know until I realized he loved me back. I wanted to be the best and I let that ruin everything again." Jack said.

" I-I don't know what to say Jack. . .but is this really Jack or someone acting like him?" Crow asked.

" It's me idiot! I'm being serious about this. I want to be with him and I need your help. Please." He said.

" I don't know. . ." Crow said.

" Come on Crow help him." Yugo said as he and Rin stood there.

" You two? You were suppose to go to bed." Crow said.

" Are you talking to those two kids Yusei adopted?" Jack asked.

" Yeah, wait how did you know i'm talking to Jack and what he wants?" He asked, " Were you two eavesdropping?"

" Yes. . .but we just want to help. Yusei's birthday is tomorrow and we want to do this for him." Rin said.

" Yeah let's help him.~" Yugo added in.

" Fine just tell me what you have planned." Crow said as he began to hear Jack's plan with Yugo and Rin.

The next morning Yusei woke up with a yawn; he saw he was in his room and guessed Crow somehow got him to his bed. Crow always took care of him even when he didn't take care of himself. He got up and got dressed and walked down the stairs seeing Yugo, Rin and Crow in the kitchen. Crow wore a white apron as he cooked breakfest while the two kids sat at the table.

" Yusei morning.~" Rin said with a smile.

" What happened to the kids I took care of?" He chuckled, " The Yugo and Rin didn't like waking up in the morning." he said with a chuckle.

" Well today's a special day.~" Yugo exclaimed, " Happy birthday!~" He said.

" Happy birthday Yusei." Crow said.

" Ugh right i'm now. . .23." Yusei said wanting to bang his head against the wall.

" Now now Yusei." Crow laughed, " We got alot planned for you today. First breakfest, then going to Martha's then something special later." Crow said as Yusei crossed his arms, " Now sit and eat then we'll head out." Crow said.

Jack had told his people they could shove it because he was quitting but he wished not to make it public so Yusei didn't see and then figure out. He didn't want to risk it. He had headed out on his plane back to Neo Domino making it there sometime in the morning. He didn't have no time so he just told the movers to put all of his things in a hotel for the time being as he began to gather everything for tonight. He wanted to make it romantic and special to make it up for Yusei and finally ask Yusei to be his. He was planning to have this at the park so he was glad that Crow, Yugo and Rin were gonna keep Yusei busy in Satellite; and thanks to Martha as well. He hoped no one in Neo Domino would recognize him completely; especially Carly. He decided to wear a disguise so no one would recognize him. He got a birthday cake for Yusei and headed out to the park; Yusei's favorite park. By the time had had gotten all his things in a hotel, gotten the birthday cake and gotten to the park with the Wheel of Fortune in a secret parking space he thought it was time to text Crow.

[ To: Crow]

You can bring Yusei to the park now. Where the the small lake is.

He sent the text and waited for a reply hearing his phone go off a minute later. He saw it was from Crow and turned on his phone to look at the message.

[ From: Crow]

Alright we're leaving Martha's now. Put your phone on silent and i'll text you when we're close to the park

Crow couldn't wait for Yusei to see this. He was gonna be so surprised. They had already headed out leaving Satellite and on the Bridge. Yusei had no idea where they were going or what was going to happen. They made it back to the city and headed to the park.

" So what's at this park?" Yusei asked.

" It's a surprise.~" Yugo said, " Don't try ruining it.~" He added as Yusei sighed softly. Crow sent a text - through the dashboard of his Duel Runner - to Jack. Of course without Yusei knowing.

[ To: Jack]

We're almost there go ahead and hide.

He didn't get a response but he knew Jack was waiting for them so he didn't mind. They made it to the park and got off their bikes parking them in the parking spots and walked to where the small pond stood. It reflected the stars and the moon that shined brightly from above. Crow looked around hoping that Jack was smart enough to hide his bike in a good place so Yusei didn't see it. Yugo and Rin smiled to each other as they stood beside Yusei and Crow. Yusei looked around seeing the cake; that was lit.

" A cake?" Yusei asked.

" Go up there Yus." Crow said.

" Go go go!~" Yugo cheered.

" Ok?" Yusei said as he walked up to where the cake sat with Crow and the two following behind.

" Ok wish for something.~" Rin said.

" I think i'm too old-" Yusei began but was interrupted.

" Just do it Yusei come on!~" Yugo said.

" Ok, ok." Yusei said as he closed his eyes for a moment before blowing the candles out. Crow looked around spotting Jack behind one of the bushes and motioned for him to come out.

Jack did so and walked out softly so Yusei didn't hear and got behind him; he leaned down and whispered, " Happy Birthday." Yusei turned around and dark blue eyes met with violet ones.

" Jack?" Yusei asked, " W-what. . .-" Yusei began but was stopped by Jack.

" Don't speak Yusei. Let me do all the talking." The blonde said as Crow and the two kids backed away and walked over to where their bikes stood, " Yusei I'm sorry I hadn't kept in contact with you these last two years. I was trying to get rid of my feelings for you only because I didn't know you felt the same way." Jack began, " I quit Pro-Dueling so I could come back here. I want to be with you Yusei; I want you to be mine. I love you Yusei." Jack said as Yusei smiled softly.

" I guess we both did the same. I worked myself alot while you used dueling to keep your mind off of me. I want to be with you too Jack. I love you too." Yusei said as Jack smiled.

" Kiss him already!" Crow said as Yusei looked at them before leaning up to meet Jack's lips halfway.

" Even when you were gone. Like I said before Jack, you'll always be King to me; my King." Yusei said as Jack leaned down and kissed him again.


End file.
